Electronic real estate lock boxes are well known in the art, as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,609,780, 4,727,368, 4,777,556, 4,800,255, 4,851,652, 4,864,115, 4,916,443, and allowed application Ser. No. 07/433,578, all of which are assigned to the present assignee and incorporated herein by reference.
The prior art is also represented by the Advantage Express lock box system, which is marketed by the present assignee. Publications relating to this system are submitted herewith to ensure their public availability and are incorporated herein by reference. The following disclosure details how the lock box systems described in the foregoing prior art, and security systems generally, may be even further improved. These improvements relate to refinements to the systems' component parts, enhancements to the lock devices' physical security, and improvements of a general nature.
These improvements will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.